Certain Things About You
by JavaJunkieForever
Summary: 'I don't know what to do? I feel like i love someone but who it is.Why? I want to be happy with him. But who is he?" better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on here and first java junkie. I am a firm believer of Luke and Lorelai. This storyline just popped into my head when I was in class(math,of course). So basically this is an alternative season seven. So that whole Christopher thing never happened. After she broke up with Luke,she got in her car and got in a car accident. And she wakes up in the hospital with no recollection of the last nine or ten years of her life. So this is a chance for the java junkie's. So there's a lot of comedy,a bit of drama. This straight L/L and a bit of Rory and Jess too,after she (hypothetical) breaks up with Logan. So read,review,go crazy!**

 **Chapter 1-Just Wake Up Soon**

As Lorelai Gilmore walked towards her house,she could not believe what she had done. She had just broken up with her fiancé,Luke Danes. She missed him already. She just wanted to hold him again. Feel him. Or just be with him. But she couldn't,not anymore. He was no her ex fiancé. All he wanted to do was wallow. Rent a sad movie,get into the most ugliest comfy pjs and eat a ton load of ice cream. But she didn't. She couldn't face the disappointed. But mostly she couldn't go inside the house where is thought she would spend the rest of life with...She couldn't even bring to herself to say his name.

Lorelai plonked herself on the porch steps,unable to move. She slowly turned herself from the house to the keys of the jeep in her hand to the jeep. Coming to a snap decision,she headed towards the jeep,opened the door and started driving. Maybe it was the shock of breaking up with the man she loved or the therapist session in the therapist's car but she had to do something. Starting up the engine,Lorelai pulled into the bare stars hollows roads,oblivious to everything around her.

"Logan. I can't do this!"

"Sure you can,Ace!"

"No. We are breaking up. I don't love you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Ace."

"Butt-Faced Mistreant,you cheated on me. With Janet,the jogger?!"

"I was vulnerable."

"Bye Logan. The movers will be here in morning."

I walked out of Logan's apartment and went down the elevator. I can't believe he cheated on me. _Yes you can,_ said that annoying voice in the back of head. I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew when I started dating him that he wasn't a boyfriend-girlfriend guy. He was an no strings,Jump off cliffs,go with the flow kind of guy. Why did I date him? I knew that it would end in heartbreak and regret. God I'm stupid. Anyways I should probably check in with mom. I ring the house phone and her automated voice plays in my ears.

" _Hi it's Lorelai Gilmore. Yes I love pop tarts. Leave a message."_

The usual beep comes through and I leave a message.

"Hi mom. I need a serious girl talk session,so can I swing by later or are you busy? Call me when you get this,please."

Little did did I know that she was busy yet totally free.

I drove down a barren road as bitter sweet memories remain. The first touch. The first kiss. The first smile that was meant for me. No one else. Just me. As tears starts building up in my eyes,I use my pointer finger to wipe my tears away as one rolls down my cheek. Maybe I should get really drunk,I thought,or maybe have a one night stand. Something other than just feeling sorry for myself. It suddenly starts raining. Rain. I used to think that was the second best thing next to snow. It was so romantic and it reminded me of..of him. A hotness in my skin takes over me. I started crying. I let it happen.

As I cried more,my grip on the steering wheel loosened. And then a second later,I let it go. The car swerved and crashed. I didn't scream. I couldn't scream. I just let it happen. It wasn't like I had anything worth living for.

I wake up in a bare almost unreal reality. I see a small baby like a tiny sausage,wrapped up in a pink blanket. It was her. My daughter,my Rory. Then I feel a darkness almost cruelty feeling akin. A shadowed character took her in his or her arms and took her away. During all this I'm yelling,begging for mercy. Telling the darkly shadowed figure to take me instead. And it just keeps on saying a vicious line.

"You don't deserved her. You never have."

Then I hear a strange cackling voice,haunting me with its high pitched shriek.

I keep on calling mom's cell. She won't answer. Why won't she answer? I was getting really worried on. I had left about a dozen messages on the home machine and a dozen more on her cell. Why wasn't she answering? And then there was this voice message that she had sent to me on her cell.

'Honey. I know you might be calling me at home or something. Don't worry. I'm fine. Just don't call Luke. Please.'

Why didn't she want me to call Luke. Did something happen? Did they break up or something? I don't know. I hope not. Mom would be totally heartbroken. I mean they are engaged. At least I hope they are. Burying my head in my hands,my cell phone started to ping up,with a message. The contents made me fell as if the ground had fallen beneath me.

It was a message from 's. It said that mom was in an accident and was in surgery.

I rushed out of my room and into the kitchen. I left a note for Paris.

'Mom. Hospital. Going to St. Paul's. Come if you want or stay. Rory.'

Scribbling down what ever I could,I got into my car and headed to 's in silence. Mulling over everything. What happened? Was it a car accident? Was she drunk or hungover? Did she have a fall? Was it attempted sucide? It could be,what did I know? Nothing.

I got in my car and rushed off to St. Paul's The sound of my grinding wheels on the road ran for miles. What do I do if she dies? She all I have now! She's my best friend and the best mom I could ever ask for. I wanted to call Luke. But it's couldn't. I just couldn't. Mom said not to. But I need someone. I would crumble otherwise and I just broke up with Logan and Paris is out. Sookie. I'll call her. But then as I tried to for Sookie's number,a number came to my fingers.

Jess.

I hadn't seen Jess since Philadelphia,where I humiliated him. I would be lucky if he would ever glance in my direction he was the only person I could call and talk to about this. Pulling by the side of the road with shaky fingers I called my ex-boyfriend Jess Mariano.

"Hello."

"Hi. It's Rory."

"Hello Rory."

"I know you really don't want to talk to me. But I need someone right now. Maybe I'm delusional or seeing things or even a psychopath but I need you. You know me. Better than anyone. You get me. My mom is in the hospital and in serious surgery. I'm scared and I don't know who else to call. So if you can just please come to St. Paul's hospitality in New Haven. Please."

"I'm coming."

"Thank you and please don't mention to Luke. I'll explain."

"Okay."

I quickly jab the END CALL button on my phone and take deep breath. I pull into traffic and head to the hospital.

After throwing everyone out of the diner and yelling at the staff and sending everyone home,I sit down and think about what just happened. I had just become someone's ex-fiancée. What happened? I mean really what happened? Did I forget I loved her? I think I did. I mean yes I waited for her for eight years but we weren't dating that time,most of that time she didn't even like me. What did I think was happening? We broke up. It echoed in my head with the ring of truth. What did Anna say to her? What did she say to her? Lorelai's words replayed without warnings.

"After we get married everything will be fine. Anna said so."

Anna said so? When did she speak to Anna? Should I be mad at Lorelai or Anna? I don't what I feel anymore really. Frustrated,I kicked my trash can across the room. What will I do? My life doesn't seem real. It never seemed real unless she was there and she was in it. Maybe when I wake up everything will be fine.

I fell onto my bed and fell into a restless sleep.

I throw myself out of the car and run to the steps of the hospital. Several people give deranged looks. Well I would probably give myself one too. I run to the hospital and to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my mother. A Lorelai Gilmore. Tall. Smells like coffee I say begging silently

"Any details of why she was admitted?" The snotty nurse said looking in a file.

"Um...she was in a car accident at the corner of maple in Hartford. She had to go into extreme surgery." I said spouting random information

"You're her daughter?" She confirmed looking up from a file.

"Yes." I said in a shaky voice.

"She just came out of surgery. She's in serious but stable condition. She's housed in room 708 and she's not conscious right now. If you wait outside her room,I guarantee her doctor Miss West can and will give you more information." The now warm looking nurse recited.

"Thank you so much. So i can head on up to the room?" I asked in small voice

"Yes. Floor seven." The nurse said

I gave a small nod and headed up to floor seven. As I went up through the elevator,the nurse's words echoed through my head. Serious but stable? Unconscious? More information? I wanted to cry.

My mom who sat by my bedside when my caterpillar died was in serious but stable condition. My mom who helped me to wallow when I broke up with my boyfriend was unconscious. My mom who loved me unconditionally no matter how much I messed up had a doctor called Miss West who knew more about my mother than me.

The elevator pinged and the door opened showing up the seventh floor. With shaky legs I headed to the dreaded room of 708 which was writing in golden lettering. My shaking hand on the door knob rattled as I opened the door to reveal A Lorelai Gilmore.

Mom.

She was lying in bed,eyes closed as if she was dead. She had several scars all over her face and neck and instead of a sunny smile greeting me,bandages all over her forehead,nose,cheek and leg did. Her hair. It was usually bouncing and kicking but today it was plain and flat. I moved closer to her and held her hand. Gripping it cautiously,I realised her hands were weak and fingers were bonier than usual.

I let her hand go. And turned on my heel. This was too much to handle. I couldn't do this. Not alone,no I couldn't.

"I need to call people." I mumbled to myself

Sitting on chair outside the waiting room,I flipped my phone and started calling everyone. Sookie. Lane. Grandma and grandpa. Patty. Babette. Michel. Even Taylor. Even Liz and TJ. Everyone needed to be here. And I couldn't do this otherwise. Even Luke. But I couldn't it was mom's wish. Is I call about ten to fifteen people,the person I want here the most showed. Jess. He shows up in a denim jacket and his now slick and professional haircut. I stared at him,not actually believing that he was here. He was here.

I stared at him again,speechless. He said nothing and took me in a hug. As I start crying into his shoulder,he pulled me tighter. The smell of him overpowered my senses. Pulling apart,we both sat down and I told Jess everything. From mom and Luke breaking up to the phone call,to how my mom had closed her eyes as if she was dead.

As I cried heavily into his shoulder,he murmured to me "She's a fighter. No way she's not going to wake up. She'll fight."

I looked up into his warm caramel orbs,full of hope and light, "Really?"

"Hey" He looked into my sky blue orbs as I looked into his eyes "You are Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. The kickass woman I fell in love with and possibly still love so much that it's too much for my heart to take. Stay strong,Rory. You can and will survive. Lorelai believes in you. I believe in you. And you can and have to." He gave me a look that I was too familiar with and gave my hand a squeeze. He smiled and said with a small tremor in his voice "Can I see her? Will you be okay?"

"Of course." Giving a weak smile,he stalked into room 708.

"Rory?" A shrill almost hysterical voice said

I turned to reveal my grandmother and father. I hugged grandpa tightly and soon after the whole stars hollow crowd. Patty,Babette,Liz,TJ,Sookie,Michel,Taylor,Lane and to my surprise Luke.

I looked at him with a little spark of anger. What had he done to mom? No. I couldn't do this. Not now. Not in the hospital.

Okay. I pulled my attention back to everyone. Sookie and Michel went to look or hunt down Miss West and drag her over here to give us more information. Patty and Babette went in after Jess to see mom. Lane helped me scope out a few things for mom when she wakes up. If she does. No. She will wake up. Everyone else went to cancel plans or find a few more things.

Before Lane and I go out looking for stuff for mom,Liz appears in front of me.

Without precaution,Liz enclosed me in a tight bear hug. "Oh honey! Everyone and thing is going to be fine. Ok?"

Slightly surprised by this sudden act of affection,I gave her a small firm smile "I know. Let's go,Lane!" I said to Lane,as we stalked off to scope out a few things.

Lorelai. Oh god. Lorelai. I can't believe this. She was in the hospital room recovering from surgery. Surgery. The last time I saw her was...well tonight and the last memory I had of her was a tear stricken face,full of disappointment and hatred. And then a horrible thought strikes me.

This all could be my fault.

If I had talked or not yelled or not had a narrow minded attitude,she might have not gotten into in her car and she wouldn't have been here right now. No one would be.

When Liz called me I honestly thought I had a heart attack. All I saw was Lorelai's face just like the first time I saw her at seventeen. Quirky,peppy and just her. With her coffee cup and little wool cut beanie and weird obsession for Casablanca. I remember her. And I love her. We haven't seen each other really. She probably hates me. I miss her. What if she was dead?

Rory. She barely even looked at me. She probably knew it was my fault. Everyone knows about our breakup by now. It's was a quite a break up.

I couldn't do this. I needed her. It breath and to see clearly I needed her. No one else, no substitutes just her.

As I sat in the corner,waiting for everyone to leave or eventually shuffle away I noticed out of the corner of my eye a certain nephew of mine. Jess. What was he doing here? Wasn't Jess supposed to be in Philly? And then it dawned on me. Rory.

Well seems like the both of us were suckers for the Gilmore Girls.

As everyone cleared out,I timidly went into the room. As I closed the door behind me I watched the woman I loved as she lied in bed. Wounded. Helpless. Just Not Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai Glimore smelled like coffee. She had bright blue orbs that could light up a stadium. She had the voice of a nightingale and the smile of her. They was no other way to describe it. It was...Lorelai Gilmore. And I loved her.

"Lorelai.." I whispered to her timidly moving closer to her "I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I love you. You were the only one who make me crack a smile or laugh at a dumb joke.I bought your favourite clothes and you pretended to like my flannel outfits. You light me up and made me the person I am. Remember when I told you when we first met. It was at Luke's. It was at Lunch." I started to say,remembering her reaction when I first told her "And then this person comes. She's in a caffeine frenzy. Wild eyed begging for coffee. I'm with a customer. She interrupts I tell to wait her turn. And then she starts following me around,talking a mile a minute saying...well god knows what. So finally I turn to her and tell her she's being annoying. Shut up,sit down. I'll get to her when I get to her. So then she asks me when my birthday is. I wouldn't tell her. And then she keeps on asking. So I finally tell her my birthday. She opens the newspaper to the horoscope section,tears out a piece of paper. And on Scorpio she has written you will met an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away. But she didn't. And I'm glad. I love you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. And..well just promise me you'll wake up soon." I squeezed her hand a the last bit.

I let go of her hand and I walked away. As I closed the door behind,Lorelai slowly opened her eyes and said

"I love you so much Lucas William Danes."

She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my first story on here and first java junkie. I am a firm believer of Luke and Lorelai. This storyline just popped into my head when I was in class(math,of course). So basically this is an alternative season seven. So that whole Christopher thing never happened. After she broke up with Luke,she got in her car and got in a car accident. And she wakes up in the hospital with no recollection of the last three years of her life. So this is a chance for the java junkie's. So there's a lot of comedy,a bit of drama. This straight L/L and a bit of Literati too,after she (hypothetical) breaks up with Logan. So read,review,go crazy!

Chapter 2-Keep your distance

As I retreated from the room,Liz confronted me.

"Hey big brother." Liz looked at me with a mixture of warmth and worry.

"Hey Liz." I said in my my mono syllable fashion.

"How's she doing?" Liz asked

"The same." I said trying to avoid eye contact

"I heard your little speech in there." Liz said cutting to the chase

Embarrassed,I turned my head

"Oh,yeah?" Trying to adopt a casual tone I looked at her with her piercing eyes.

"Yeah. You never told me how you two met." Liz said doleful

"Never came up." Monosyllabic man strikes again,I though staring into space.

"You love her don't you?" Liz said suddenly

"Yeah. But I messed it up big time." I said truthfully

"Yeah I heard." Liz said. Trust Babette and patty for this kind of things.

"I don't know what to do,Liz. Rory won't even look at me." Completely and absolutely distressed,I buried my hands in my pockets.

"I mean I love her,right? So why did I say no? Why?" I asked mostly to myself

"Because you're an Idiot." Liz said very matter of fact

"What?" I said genuinely surprised

"You were convinced that she was going to leave you. That you wouldn't work. But to be honest,no other people belong together more than you too. It's the truth." Liz's word have a ring of truth

"So what do I do?" Our blue eyes striking together

"Stay away from her." Liz said quietly

"What?" How could I do that? My life. My existence. All of that depended on that wild eyed,coffee addict.

"She'll need time to recover. Let her recover. And..." Liz trailed on

"Liz,what aren't you telling me?" I said a bit harshly

"I spoke to her doctor. Well her mother did. And she said she might have...amnesia." Liz said finally getting the words out

"Amnesia?" I echoed

"Yes. They say it's almost certain." Liz starts to say

"Almost?" I say with a blink of hope.

"They can't tell until she wakes up. Listen Luke,I think it's best right now to blend in." Liz said solemnly

"Blend in?" I say confused

"You know. Make yourself scarce,disappear. You don't want all the Gilmores on you with questions,do you?" Giving me her patent i-know-you-don't looks

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." I said honestly

She nodded. "Go. Make yourself scarce." She said pushing me into the crowd.

I nodded and headed into the hospital crowd.

I looked at Lane as she hugged me tight to her waistline. Crying into her hair,

I started babbling with tears in my eyes "She's my mom you know. I'm supposed be there for. I mean she kept me in her stomach for nine freakin' months. She gave me everything I would ever need. She helped me wallow even when I didn't want. When I made stupid really stupid decisions she took me back. She put of roof over my head and made sure I wouldn't miss out anything anymore. She is the best mom a yalie could ever wish for." I said bawling my eyes out,quiver in my voice "She could be dead. Dead! Did you hear me dead?!"

Lane pushed my head off my her shoulder and grabbed my arms. " Rory,she is going to wake up!"

A nurse in off while came up urgently. She began to talk when I spat out "What?"

The nurse looked unnerved as if she saw this everyday.

"Lorelai Gilmore is awake."

"What?" I said eyes wide with disbelief

"Are you sure?" Lane asked eyes almost wider than mine

"Yes. Miss Ellen West is with her right now. Are you family?" The nurse said in mono tone.

"Yes. Yes,I'm her daughter. Can I see her?" I said quickly

"Most certainly." 'Susan' ,according to her name tag said

Without an another word I turn on my heel to Room 708 as Lane followed me.

As we rushed down the hallway to see mom,lane grabbed my hand and pointed to a tall short haired male figure.

"Look Rory! It's your dad!"

I was so relieved. I needed him here.

"Good! Oh my god dad!" I said running to him and putting my arms around him

My dad held me closer and cooed to me as if I was two. "Your mom is going to be fine." He assured me

"She's awake." I said quiver still in my voice

"She is?" Dad said hope in his voice

"Just woke up. Come on!" I said taking off into the hallways

"Yeah. Let's go." Dad said going after me.

As we reached room 708, a tall,black haired youngish woman came out.

"Hello." She gave us a doctor smile. "I'm Ellen West. Are you in regards to Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes. Of course!" I said

"Well considering the circumstances she's in fairly good shape." Ellen started to say

"She is?" I said with a small ray of hope

"Yes. Her recovery will take some time. And the physical appearance is in average condition. But we are a bit worried about the mental state." She elaborated

"Mental?" I echoed unsurely

"According to our observations she was withstood severe memory loss. About three years of her life." Ellen said regrettably

"THREE YEARS?" I hyperventilated

"I am so sorry. But don't worry to much no damage was done to the brain and amnesia can be easily cured by the force of willpower." Ellen tried to comfort me

I tried to hold back my tears. "Can I see her?" I asked softly

"Of course." Ellen said kindly

"We'll call everyone." Lane said to me quickly

"Thanks Lane." I hugged her and then slowly opened the door to see my mom lying down on the bed.

"Hey kid." She said groggily

"Mom." I said softly

"Come here."

"I won't break you?"

"No. You won't."

I headed to her bed cautiously as gave her a hug as she sat up.

I hugged tightly and told her in her ear. "Don't ever do that again." Tears in my eyes were burning up. But that didn't matter. I got her back.

"Never."

"So...you remember me?"

"Of course I do."

"So how much exactly don't you remember?"

"Well everything's clear till 2004 then I can only remember bits and pieces."

"But you still remember me?" I ensured carefully

"Of course I do."

"Who else? On the top of your head."

"Um...my parents,Sookie,Lane,Jackson,Patty,Babette,Morey,Taylor,Michel,Chris and yeah."

"That's it?You don't remember anybody else?" What about Luke? I thought worried. Even though I was angry at him mom and him belonged together and always will

"A few but you said on top of my head!" She joked like her usual self

I laughed at her defence and she laughed to. And at the moment I knew that everything would be alright.

I couldn't believe she was awake. When I heard that nurse telling Rory I was so happy. I need to see her but first i need to talk to Rory. I needed to tell her I never meant to hurt her mom. And that I I will never hurt her again. Give her some time. That I just want to see her as a friend.

I headed back to her room to find Rory's dad standing in front of the room. Yes this gem. Christopher Hayden. My body hardened, I hadn't seen him since Lorelai's parents vow renewal. The reason we broke up the first time. Then I realised that it doesn't matter anymore. Me and Lorelai are done.

He notices me with a flicker of his eye. He leans against the wall acting cool. I wonder if he's acting smart because he heard we broke up. Or maybe he's just ignoring me. I'm fine with either. I hope he doesn't try to talk to me. God that would be bad.

"So I heard you and Lor broke up."

I sighed. No such luck. I grunted as a reply.

"Tonight." Christopher continued

Realising that he wasn't going to shut up I turned to him "That's right."

"Guess she finally came to her senses. That you would bail on her."

"I did not bail on Lorelai."

"Oh really?" He said with fake jovial air

"Yes. And guess what? I don't need to prove anything to you or anyone."

"Why are you here? Did she call you?" He pressed forward

"No she didn't. Rory called my sister and my sister called me." I said dryly

"Oh okay. Are you trying to get back in her pants?" Christopher said bluntly

Enraged I practically screamed at him "No I came here because even if she doesn't remember me or doesn't want to I want to make sure she's okay. Just like I did before we started dating."

Christopher turned silent at that.

Rory comes out of the room slightly more cheery than I saw her last.

"She's good dad..great! And..Luke." Rory said noticing me

"Hey Rory. Can I talk to you?" I said slowly

"Sure."

We shuffled over to a quieter corner. She looked me straight in my eyes with her blue orbs.

"Yes?"

"First I want to say I'm sorry. And I hope you don't hate me. I love your mom and I just want to know if she's okay and then I'll go away. You'll never see again except if you come on Luke's again which is your choice if you want to or not." I said all in one breath.

"Luke."

"Yes Rory?"

She took a deep breath "I don't hate you. In fact my mom got very very lucky with you and yes I heard about the breakup and I think that that was a very bad decision. And yes mom is okay. But she doesn't remember the last three years of her life and she doesn't remember you at all." Rory said tears welling up in her eyes

I felt like the ground had disappeared under me "Not even a bit?" I said in a whisper.

Rory shook her head. "I'm so sorry Luke." She said genuinely

"It's for the best."

Rory looked as if she was a mixture of thorn and somber.

"You should go." I continued

"Yeah I should. I really wanted you to be my step father by the way." Grasping my arm she looked at me with eyes too much like her mom's

"Me too." I said honestly

I walked away from Rory as a feel of dread settled in my nerves.

As I sat in bed quelling my loneliness I felt a jab inside. The feeling of dread ebbing at my stomach. I reached down at my bag. Maybe things would become clearer once I went through my bag. I started to open the zip of the bag and then stopped halfway open.

What happened? My last memory is stressing out for the dragonfly inn and dozing out in the zucchini patch and after that...nothing. Just a blank space. I felt like my brain was clouded. It was all in my head but I couldn't see it,like a mirage.

A plate full of food and mini donuts were sitting on the side table. Might as well eat something. A newspaper was sitting beside it. As I saw the date my body started trembling.

17 May 2007

It's 2007. I've skipped three years of my life. Well I haven't skipped them I just have forgotten them. I feel like there's someone in my life who I love. But I simply have forgotten. Fresh tears started running down my cheeks. Why? Why couldn't I remember?

A small knock came from the door. Wiping my tears quickly my voice hollowed "Come in."

It was mom and dad.

"Lorelai." My dad's voice stared to tremble

"Dad."

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously

I gave a small laugh. "I've been better. Mom."

"Don't ever do that again. You understand me?" Mom said in a very hard but soft voice

"Yes mom,I love you too."

"I love you Lorelai."

As we talked more, I felt more like myself. But as soon as they left the jab to my stomach hit me again hard.

"Why?" I cried hysterically into the pillow

The door was knocked again. "Come in." I said despairingly

In came a man that I have never seen before. He was wearing a flannel shirt,a blue backwards baseball cap and a scowl. Politely I asked him "May I help you?"

His eyes flashed in shock like he couldn't believe something. Looking me straight up he took his baseball cap off and showed it to me. "Do you remember this?"

Squinting my eyes to get a better look at the hat. It was just a regular baseball hat in dark blue. It looked so familiar yet I couldn't place it. It was like a loose thread. So thin but so distinctive. But no.

"No. I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Someone who lives in your past." The man said sombrely before stalking out of the room.

Flustered I decided to go back to sleep and decide that it was just a dream.

I couldn't stay there any longer. I just plain walked out of there. She really didn't remember me. All those years of friendship. All the things. How she got me. And her smile when I made a lame joke or when I teased her. I began walking towards the exit when my sister caught me. "Oh good. You're still here." Liz said grasping my arm

"Actually I was just leaving." I said abruptly trying to break free of her hold

"What? Why?" Liz said bewildered

"Have to get back to the diner." I mumbled

"It's the middle of the night!"

"So?"

"Luke!" Liz says loudly

"Lorelai doesn't remember me. So what's the use?" I finally snapped and pressed onto my temples.

Liz seemed lost for words.

"The doctor wanted to talk to everyone so I thought you might want to be there. She says it's important." Liz said quietly

"Lead the way."

Liz wordless turned on her heel and took a sharp left and then a sharper right. I followed her not believing in myself.

Why was I putting myself through this? Even if Lorelai does remember me eventually I'll just be a another one of her exes. Her Ex-Fiancé. The words send a feeling of dread down my arms and into my fingers.

I still remember exactly what she was wearing when we first met. Everyone looked at her like she had lost it. I looked at her like she lost it. She held her head high and when she found people staring at her she would sassily turn her head and holler out to them "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She was wearing a standard maid's outfit but she had added her Lorelai touch. Instead of the standard white and black she had added splashes of colours here and there. Feathers of the colours of green,pink,purple and orange stood proudly on her shoulders and a weary smile was present on her face. Begging for coffee I almost thought that she would pluck out one feathers and throw it at me.

She annoyed me. Yet she was the only one who made me smile. She knew that I would do anything for Rory or her. There was too many words to describe her. Beautiful. Funny. Charismatic. But she wasn't perfect.

And that's what I love about her.

When she cried,I was there. When she laughed I was there. When she didn't have anyone else I was there. Even before we started dating I knew. I knew that she was the one. The one I needed. Who needed me. And that was all that mattered. Nothing else. Not the sun or the sky or even birds and the bees. Just her.

I had her. And then I lost her. I had what I wanted. What I ever wanted. And I let her go.

"Luke!" Liz tugged at my hand knocking me out my dazing daydream. Everyone was assembled around a tall female doctor with a clipboard who I assumed was .

"So doctor what do you think? Will she be all right?" Emily said worriedly

Miss West heaved the smallest of sighs "Physically yes. There will be Physical Therapy but otherwise consider ping she'll be okay. Even after that she would need to be in a wheelchairs for four weeks or so."

I gave a small chuckle. "She would not like that." I thought to myself.

"But as you know she has lost a good two years of her life which is a highly irregular amount of memory to lose truth be told. This is most likely to be Retrograde Amnesia. So her mental state is very...let's say scattered.I won't sugarcoat it. Any sudden bits of information jump at her it could give her system a serious shock."

My face suddenly turned very pale. As the doctor rambled on and on about how she was to be handed I had enough. I slowly sneaked away from the group and decided this would be best.

For me to keep my distance.


	3. Not a chapter

Please review don't just read! Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Pieces fall apart** or **Piece by Piece**

A/N: Thank you! I never thought that even one person would even take a look at my story. But more than 400 did! Wow! As someone who is feels invisible this gave me the strength to keep on writing. So Read,Review and enjoy!

Chapter 3

As I drove down the barren stars hollow road in a dreadful blur I let my thoughts wrap themselves around me. What was I going to do? I mean I know that Lorelai will be alright but what about all my stuff that's at her place. My books. My clothes. My stuff basically. I needed to get them out of there before she comes back home. Maybe I could call Rory and ask her to get rid of my stuff or tell Rory to convince Lorelai that all that stuff was someone else's. I think I knew that there was only one thing to do. Not call Rory. Not trick Lorelai. I needed to get in there somehow and pack up all my stuff and leave it with the rest of her relationship boxes , in the attic collecting dust. I heaved a heavy sigh. Pulling over at Lorelai's house , I fished in my pocket for the key Lorelai gave me. After a good ten minutes of looking I finally found it. She had just given me the front door key and said she'll give me the rest later. I guess later is never coming.

Pacing myself outside the house I quietly approached the door and soundly turned the key in the lock. _Clink. Clank. Crank_.When i got the house renovated I made the lock very,very loud. I winced at the sound and let the unusual quietness of the house wash over me. Quickly but without haste I started to gather anything that could connect lorelai to me. My stuff in the bathroom. Some of books she gave me to read and vice versa. Anything at all. Gathering everything up in boxes I realised that most of my stuff was here. Basically all my stuff reminds me of her. Everything I own,use or even touched reminded me of her.

But there was no time to think about that. I packed up all my stuff and stuffed everything in number two boxes. I pulled the ladder down so that I could climb up onto the attic. The attic.

When we expanded Lorelai was adamant on an attic. She has that our family would go through lots of weird stages and 'we need place to store them.'

I miss her.

It just hit me with a wave of emotion. I missed her. For the last ten years of my life she had me at her side. She could count on me when she needed help and vice versa. I don't really believe in love at first sight. For me it took five minutes for it to sink in. Every since I first met her I was fascinated by her. I wanted to know more about her. It was like book with a cliffhanger at every single chapter. I needed to know more. And slowly that love that I masked as fascination started to leak out. It took eight years to leak out and then I had her. She loved me and I loved her. But then I let her go.

I paced myself. No,not now. It can't be now. I took all the boxes up onto the attic and left them there. I hurried down the stairs raging and ready to leave until I find one thing discarded on the floor. It must of fell from the box. I bent down to check what it was and then I saw what was it.

The earrings and the necklace.

A few months back Lorelai was helping patty do some ridiculous town thing and her necklace broke. She was shattered. She was so scared to tell me she told me she was having sleepless nights. A week later she finally told me and almost started crying. I told her that I would fix it and it was no problem. I still remember her smile when I fixed both of them up. It could lit up the whole world. She hugged me and put them on. Then we kissed. I cautiously touched my face. I still felt her lips on mine.

That was our last happy moment before the change.

Also know as my daughter.

I love April and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. But I missed Lorelai. She brought me to life. Her eyes,sparkling blue that stretched into the deepest of oceans. And her hair. It would always cascade down her back when she threw her head back and laughed. She had the best laugh. Her laugh was so full and light that everything around me would disappear for just a few seconds that seemed like hours.

Carefully I turned the earrings and necklace in my hands. _She looked beautiful when she wore them_ ,I can't help but think.

Quietly I put both of them inside my pocket. I needed this to remind me of us. I need her and she needs me. Slow but determined i searched for a scrap of paper and a pen. My hands moved before I could even register what I was doing. Finding a piece of paper and a pen on the floor I started writing

 _Lorelai,_

 _You don't know who I am but I love you. I have loved you for a thousand years or something in that ballpark. You gave me a reason to live. Your smile could light up New York and Atlantic city all in one. I just wanted you to know I freaking love you. And that will never change. You made me smile. When I had gone through something really bad you somehow made me smile. All I'm trying to say is if you remember us,try. Please try. Because this thing me and you is something worth living for. Enjoy the coffee. Extra strong the way you like it._

 _Someone who loves you._

I placed the note on the coffee machine and kept a batch of coffee ready.

"I love you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." The words stood in the room bold and sure.

I turned on my heel knowing that some day somehow I would see the familiar walls of her house again.

My eyes stared out and far away into the window. My mother,being the Gilmore that she is demanded that I get a better room. She had said it with such ferocity and determination nobody dared to defy the woman who was Emily Gilmore. For once in her life I was glad that her mother was so fiery. According to the doctor she was going to be stuck here for three more days and needed to be here every other Tuesday and Thursday for physical therapy.

The room was pretty spectacular. The bed was lavish and next to her were dozens of magazines,packets of pop tarts,a few flower arrangements that made her nose run and a piece of paper with her loopy handwritten words.

The doctor,who was a little too basic for my opinion. White skin,a mono tone voice and a semi somber drawl she looked like everyone she had crossed in the doctor industry. Her sister actually did the surgery but had a family thing to get to. Miss West had recommended to write down what she remembered from that day.

I picked up the paper and the pencil that she had given me. "Just try." She had said in her nasal drawl. God I hated her voice. It sounded of dread and depression that would haunt you in your sleep and when you're awake.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

 **Last date I remember: May 11,2004**

 **Today's date: September 27,2006**

I took a deep breath trying to process everything. Not only did I lose a good two years and five or six months but that guy was firmly fixated in my mind. He was different. When I saw him a little spark ignited. I willed to remember him but my brain just blocked everything out.

When I was asleep I could have sworn I heard a soft oh so familiar voice. It wasn't very clear but I remembered his parting shot.

" _ **I love you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. And..well just promise me you'll wake up soon."**_

After a few short seconds he slowly stalked out of the room. And I vividly remember murmuring something about love and Patrick. Was that his name? Patrick? I doubt it. I would never date someone named Patrick even if he was my soulmate.

I let go of a breath i didn't know I was holding and continued on the list.

 **What happened on May 11,2004: Got dragonfly inn ready. Couldn't sleep. Messages. Coffee. Sugar. Coffee. Sookie. Poultry guy. Shel. Divorced. Liz.** **Gary. Wedding. Zucchini. Patch. Jackson. Sleep.**

I stared at the paper in dismay. But what happened after that? And even the things I could remember had missing pieces of the story. Like who was Liz and Gary? I just remember the names and that they were having a wedding. An old-timey one. And after shel someone saved it the 'Patrick' guy? I doubted it.

I let my head rest in the palms of my arms as I let out a soft groan. I was tired of this. The doctor said that I had suffered no brain damage but I couldn't,for some inane reason,retrieve my memories. Okay come on Lorelai. Now time to over analyse.

OK. Dragonfly inn. We brought that from good old Fran. So we must have finished repairs and was opening. Now I couldn't sleep because of new neighbors? Did Babette and money move? No they wouldn't. Maybe...oh I don't know screw this.

I pointedly ripped up the list into half and threw it up into the air hysterically and as I gave out a suppressed moan the two pieces fell at my feet.

A soft knock fell at the door. Taking a deep breath and calming myself I perked up and said "Come on in."

My brilliant offspring appeared in the room. She really had changed from the last time I saw her. Last I remembered her she had cropped her hair off from her usual long sleek hair. She started to dress more like a college student and she was always was at Yale stressing out her freshman year. Now she had grown up. She looked at least two years older. She was in her last year of Yale and editor in chief of the Yale Daily News. Her hair had been grown out and she had also grown bangs. She looked like perfection. Yet the only things that didn't change were her eyes. Those Rory eyes. Clear sea crystalline eyes that she had got from me remained the same no matter what.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey mom. Whatcha doing?" Rory came in and plopped down on a chair. Everyday she would drive from Paris's apartment at 3:00 and would leave when visiting hours were over but usually would stay the night if she didn't have classes early in the morning.

"Trying to piece my life together. Taylor swift makes it seem so easy." I sighed heavily,chuckling at my obscure pop culture reference

"Taylor swift?" Rory's eyes widened so far that I could see her irises. Rory was never one for country music.

"Well since mom has gave them strict orders to them to not give me a television I have been living on magazines and apparently she's all the rage right now." I pouted

Rory chuckled slightly "Poor baby!" She cooed sympathetically

"Maybe you can help me." I said quietly

Rory furrowed her brow. "With what?"

I took a depressed breath and started to rant.

"Everything going wrong. Last thing I remember is foggy and I can't remember anything else. I wake up in a hospital and what do I find? That it's three years later. Three or two. I don't even know.I've missed every single important thing in my life and your life and in fact everyone's life. I need to find my way back the last thing I remember is preparing for dragonfly.I just want my life back. Sure I was single but I had you and that was all I needed. But now..." I flailed my arms around searching for the right words "I don't know who I am? Who am I?" I asked my daughter staring into her baby cerulean eyes.

"Mom." Rory looked at me and took my hands into hers. "You are Lorelai Gilmore. You have always been there for me. When I needed someone to hold my hand and whisper that it would be alright you were there. You are the best mom ever. You got me to where I am today. When I was born in Hartford I was nothing. But you were to stubborn to accept that." She paused for a second smiling at me ruefully "You got me into Chilton. I was the top 2 percent of my class. I was valedictorian. I got into Harvard,Yale and Princeton. I'm in the last year of Yale and the editor of the Yale daily news. I'm about to rule the universe and that's all because of you. I love you mom."

I was in tears. That sounded like something an über mom would do. Not me Lorelai Gilmore.

"I did all that?"

"Of course you did!"

I smiled at her,blue eyes flashing with tears.

"Just one more thing?"

Rory gave me a small laugh,tossing her head back. Her bangs shifted slightly as she gave me her Rory smile.

"Yes,mom?"

"Did I love someone?"

Taken aback,she said "What?"

I don't know why I said that. But I carried on.

"When I woke up I felt as though a part of me was missing. Like there was a large hole in my heart. And I keep having these...memories come on back to me. But I can't put a name to the face."

Rory bit her lip looking conflicted. I could see her screwed up face,her guarded eyes and especially the way she toyed with her hair. She was making a mental pro and con list. She gave a short sigh.

"OK. I'm only going to say this once but I'm not going to say his name."

I opened my mouth in protest but Rory stopped me before I could start. "No mom. It's this or nothing. Your call."

I shut my eyes for a second. Then I nodded eyes binded together tighter than tight.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "You met him almost ten years ago. He fell in love with you almost instantly. But for the first two years you knew each other you despised him. He would almost never listen to you. But then one day something changed. Do you remember when grandpa was in the hospital? He drove you there. He was always there to pick up the pieces. When you and max broke up he practically threw a party." Rory paused as I started to smile. "He watched you go from guy to guy and get your heart broken again and again. And you know what was the best part was..he really cared about me to. He made me a coffee cake for my sixteenth birthday. He was more of a dad than..well dad. I loved him so much. He was there and always would be there."

She paused as tears started to build up in my eyes,threatening to fall out at a second's notice.

"Coffee?"

I nodded mutely.

She got up and began to walk to the door to get a new batch of coffee.

"You'll find him." Rory said before heading out the door.

"You think?"

"True love never ends."

With those words fresh in my mind I fell into my thoughts deeper and deeper until I fell into a dreamless sleep all my thoughts flying into the air.

.

UNKNOWN POV

I stared into the window connecting her lavish room to the rest of the hospital. She looked so peaceful like an angel or a saint. I really wanted to go and see her. 'Maybe I should just go in' I though my hand edging closer to the door knob. Deep down I knew that Lorelai loved me. She just needed a little nudge. But what about our history? Would she be able to put all that behind us? Or would she be the stubborn beautiful woman that was always there? My will won in the end. As my hand started to turn the knob I steadied myself. 'Don't left her go back to him. No matter what.'

"Hey Lor."

Authors Note2: Okay. Shoot me but don't worry. Stop your claws and put your pitchforks down. JavaJunkie is my OTP and Christopher can go die for all I'm concerned. Give this a few chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-One step forward,two steps backwards

Story:Certain Things About You

Chapter:One Step Forward,Two Steps Backwards

Author:JavaJunkieForever

Rating: T

Pairings: Luke/Lorelai,Rory/Jess,Emily/Richard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls in any way,shape or form. No harm,no sue.

Chapter 4:One Step Forward,Two Steps Backwards.

"Hey Lor."

"Christopher." I blinked not believing the sight.

"Can I come in?" He asked nervously

"Sure why not?" I answered with fake nonchalance

As Chris walked into the room and sat down at the foot of the bed I,couldn't help but check how he had changed.

The last time I had seen him was when he was new dad at the hospital,perfectly delirious with happiness. His hair was all over the place,then,I noted. Now he was all..groomed. I didn't like it. That was a weird feeling. Before I used to love it when he looked groomed. But now..it felt weird..very weird.

"So..do you remember me?"

"Of course,Christopher." I said giving a small smile

"So any progress?" He asked tapping playfully on her head.

"Hey!" She swatted his hand "You do not touch the patient!"I said relieved we were slipping into our regular routine

Apparently he was too as he gave me his Christopher smile. I smiled at him. But it wasn't the same. 'Sure it is. It's Christopher!' I thought pushing away the bizarre thoughts floating in my mind. Just as I was going to say something the door swung open to showcase Rory coming in.

"So I had to beg,borrow AND steal to get some decent coffee. But this coffee is pretty pathetic. Practically decaf so should I try to sneak some coffee or the nurse's or.." Rory finally realised that someone else was there.

"Hey Ror."

"Dad. Can I talk to you? Outside." She said bluntly. Without waiting for him to answer,she pulled him up by the collar and out of the door.

Weird. Rory would usually squeal with happiness when she saw her dad. As she walked through the door Chris in tow I noticed a fat photo album sitting on the floor.

Cautiously I bent down,wincing at how heavy it was,and brought the album to my lap. I ran my fingers over it. It was soft and gave my fingers a frisson. I opened it up. On the front it said 'Lorelai Gilmore.2005-2007'

Thumbing through the pages a grin appeared at my lips. Did Rory do this? There were pictures of me at the dragonfly,at a wedding,at a Yale and just pictures of me looking silly.

I smiled at one which showed me sticking out my tongue at the camera. Then there was one of me with Rory. When I realised what we were doing at that moment I snorted with laughter. We both were doing 'duck faces'. Rory had sucked her cheeks and widened her lips. Her eyes looked criss crossed. I had furrowed my brows together and outed my lips out. We looked like the best of friends. On the top of the picture a small caption was written. It said 'I love you mom.' Smiling with tears welling up in my eyes I grabbed a pen and wrote above the words

"I love you,kid."

Meanwhile outside my little bubble World War Three,the father daughter version,was going on.

"I told you. Just stay from away from her! I asked you for one thing. Nothing else! I just asked you too leave her alone!" I yelled at my father furiously. As I yelled my father rubbed his bloodshot eyes looking conflicted.

Usually my friends describe me as calm and collected. But right now I felt like neither.

"Why Rory? This is perfect timing! Now we're both single! I'm here. I'm in." Christopher Hayden my father protested strongly.

"Dad." I said closing my eyes.

"I mean I thought you of all people would be happy. The mother and father getting together. The way it should be. The only way. We are meant for each other. I know it. You know it. And deep down you know it too!"

"Dad." My eyes opened fiercely and my words sharpened.

"Is because of that pathetic diner guy? Because if it is..."

"Dad!" I practically shouted. We locked eyes and my baby blue eyes turned darker. My dad started to shift his weight from one leg to another. That's what he always does when he's nervous.

My words cut through the uncomfortable silence. "Luke was a father to me. He took care of me and mom. When I was sick he was there. When mom didn't have enough money to pay for her food,he would give her food anyways. He blew up balloons and made a coffee cake for my sixteenth birthday. He was more a father than you. Actually the thing that I have always know is.." I lifted my head so that he could see me properly. "..you only came to see me because mom was included."

"Rory..no." He managed to say.

"Oh yes! It makes perfect sense! When you came to see me when I was sixteen you slept with mom. After that you came to my debutante ball of the sole purpose of making mom jealous. And after that you brought your girlfriend aka the mother to your child. Your only child. Well,the only one you care about." Tears started to well up in my eyes blurring my vision.

I took a deep breath and continued. "You then proceeded to yell at mom and then you crawled back to your Aramani when things with Sherry slowed down and she stopped being a faithful server to the O great Christopher Frances Hayden,oh perish the though,you tried to weasel your way back into mom's life. Then at Sookie's wedding we took a stupid pill and actually believed you." I gave a pitiful laugh.

"Dumb. We were dumb. Then you impregnated sherry and went back to her. Should I go on? We have a few more left!" I yelled at him not caring about the looks I was getting.

"Rory!" He pleaded. But I pretended like I didn't hear him.

"Then you burst into my grandparents house and start yelling at her when she should be yelling at you. And that day. I meant every word. And after you drag me and mom to the hospital to see GiGi being born you don't contact us for two years. Two years! And as soon as sherry got off the Demerol and realised what a mistake she made you came running to us. And then you tried to break mom and Luke up. And basically you screwed up. Damn dad you really screwed up and..."

His eyes turned fierce and he grabbed my hand hard,leaving his fingerprints on my wrist.

"Never raise your voice to your father again." He said seething at me

"Do what you want with me." I continued calmly. "But leave mom alone. Also.."

I closed my eyes and opened them again slowly. "You are not my father. You have never been my father and you will never be my father."

Releasing myself from his grasp,I walked aimlessly into the hospital crowd.

I clasp the coffee flask in the palms of my hands and take a sip of the dark liquid. I breathed in the heavily substance.

"Oh my Sookie." I looked at my best friend excited beyond belief.

"It's great isn't it?" Sookie gave me a mega watt smile

"This is the best coffee ever. How do you make it?"

"Oh I didn't." She answers,non plussed

"Where did you get it from then?" I asked taking larger sips of the coffee. "God this is great."

"Oh there's a diner in town. It's called Luke's and he has the second best food in town."

"Oh of course. Don't worry sook. You are a food god."

I drained the last remains of the coffee that settled down in the cup. I frowned at the empty cup.

"Where is this Luke's?"

"Oh it's the building with the sign that says William's hardware." Sookie said neutrally

"Tell Mia I'm taking my fifteen."

Sookie's eyes glinted slightly for an odd moment. "Okay Lorelai. Remember Kirk. Fear biter." She said as I walked towards the door.

As I walked towards the the inn's exit and walked towards the town in my blue puffer coat with a small beanie on my head I took a moment to look around town.

Recently I was busy. What with Rory starting middle school and my promotion at work to event planning at the inn I hadn't had time to just walk around stars hollow. It was lunch time. Most people were off to work or having lunch. Kids were in school so the streets were unusually quiet and barren. It was unusual but..quiet.

I walked mindlessly for about twenty minutes until I came across a building with a sign saying William's Hardware and Luke's plastered all over the window.

I opened the door. Unlike the quiet streets of stars hollow the diner was buzzing with activity. The smell of burgers and coffee greeted the air.

I yelled over the loud diner noise. "I need coffee! Stat!"

A guy in a blue flannel and a grey cap turned but before my gaze could meet his face the unspeakable happened.

I woke up.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to grasp what just happened.

I had a flashback.

But a flashback to what exactly? I remember the inn and Sookie of course. I was thinking about Rory's middle school. So she must have been eleven,twelve. So I had a flashback when I was twenty seven or so. But that doesn't make any sense. I remember a guy in flannel and a baseball cap and the word William but other than that blanko. Nada. Fin. As a reflex I turned on the light and checked the time. 10:58 PM. Good Rory will still be awake.

I reach for the landline they set up and I automatically dialled Rory's Yale number. The phone began ringing. On the second ring Rory picked up,bugged.

"Hello and if this is Logan go to hell!"

"Well top of the morning to you too."

Her voice softened. "Mom. What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"I am in bed technically." I joked

"Mom." She said in warning tone.

"Okay. I might have had a...a flashback." I blurted out.

Rory's voice turned very pitchy. "What? When?"

"Right now!" I said hands flying

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Okay." I took a deep,nasal breath

"Okay so I was talking to Sookie and she gave me some coffee from the town. First I assumed it was Weston's but then I took a sip of that elixir of life and of course I realised it wasn't Weston's and then I asked Sookie where she got it from. She said from a place called Mike's diner or something. I finish the coffee and decide I want some more and I take my break. I walk from the inn to the building with the Williams Hardware sign and then I vaguely remember a guy in flannel but then blanko." I rambled.

Silence met the air.

"Rory?"

"Im just trying to make sense of it." She said in a strained voice.

I heard her taking a deep breath. "Okay." She said. "We used to go to a place where we got the best coffee and burgers. It was called..Luke's Diner." My daughter slips out reluctantly.

"Luke's! That's it!"

"Mom,maybe you should tell your doctor. I mean it's a flashback of some sorts. This is big. Huge." I could see her blue eyes widening at the concept of me retrieving my memory.

"In the is calling."

"Mom. It's eleven o clock."

"So?"

Rory gave a small chuckle. "Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too kid."

As I hung up the phone and put the landline away I felt a jolt of excitement.

Tomorrow was thirtieth September and I was getting discharged from the hospital and going back to the hollow.

I really couldn't wait to see everyone and everything again. I give myself a small grin at the memory of miss Patty,Babette and the inn. Oh the inn. It's still open so I assume it's a success.

A success. The small grin turned to a huge one as I plopped down on the pillow.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift of to a peaceful,hopefully,dreamless sleep.

Sookie was never noted down as one of most calm people. Regularly she would freak out about the most basic things. Most people would describe as 'crazy' but she just told herself she had the soul of a little kid. But at this particular moment she didn't feel like a little kid. She felt like the nurse who gave people the bad news.

She shut her eyes remembering the feeling when the nurse told her "Sorry miss. Your mother has passed away."

She shook her head. She couldn't think about that right now. Right now she neede to talk to a certain flannel-wearing-blue-cap-wearing diner owner.

I crossed the road and took a deep breath. For Lorelai. I opened the diner's door to hear Luke's grumbling voice bellow. "We are closed!"

"Shut up Luke and listen." I said strongly. He looked taken aback by my bluntness.

"You know Lorelai is coming back tomorrow."

He seethed slightly "I am aware."

"I don't what exactly happened but what I do know is that you..the guy who protected Lorelai from guys like that became a guy like that!"

Luke looked absolutely inraged. He looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off. Namely mine. "What?!"

"You hurt her Luke." As soon as I said that a look of pain crossed Luke's face. "Why do you think she stayed at my house everyday? She couldn't bear to see her house because it would remind her of you. You stopped being in the relationship. And you didn't talk to her. You just stopped talking. And you didn't care who you hurt in the process. I never told anybody not even Jackson but when she stayed at our place I would hear her cries. And in my opinion that's a Christopher move."

Luke looked like I had slapped him. "I am not Christopher." He managed

"No but you're pretty damn close."

"Sookie."

"No Luke. Don't go on talking to her. We didn't tell her about you. A few days after the accident she asked Rory if she loved anyone. Rory told her everything about you except your name. And we plan on keeping it that way until Lorelai is actually okay. I know your breakup is the reason she had the accident. At least a fraction of it is. So just stay away from her. Far away Luke."

I quickly turned on my heel and rushed out of the diner leaving a dumbfounded Luke in the diner.

"Mom?" My frail voice came down from the stairs to the couch where my mom,Anna Nardini was seated while biting her lip furiously.

"Yeah kid?" My mom answered turned her head. "What's up?"

"When can I see Luke again? I kinda miss him and I missed our visit last week because of the swim meet."

My mom was never a good lier. "Oh soon." She said vaguely as her eyes started flickering.

"Mom." I said in a warning tone.

My mom heaved a huge sigh. "Look April. Luke and his fiancée Lorelai. Do you remember her?" I nodded. "They broke up and he needs some time. He's gone to New York with his sister and brother in law. A little vacation."

"Wait. He and Lorelai broke up?"

My mom nodded trying to look solemn but under the mask of that lay someone who was delirious with happiness. I ignored her,I was too shell shocked right now.

"Was it because of me?" I asked quietly. "I only met Lorelai the one time on my birthday but other than that nada. Did she hate me?"

"Look honey. I don't know Lorelai at all but she can't hate you. She's a bitch thought." My mom added the last sentence under her breath and my fists clenched at her slightly.

"I'm going to find out. One way or another." I said to my mother eyes like bullets.

Before my mother should respond I went up the stairs and to my room already formulating a plan.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Coming Back

Story:Certain Things About You

Chapter:Coming Back

Author:JavaJunkieForever

Rating: T

Pairings: Luke/Lorelai,Rory/Jess,Emily/Richard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls in any way,shape or form. No harm,no sue.

 _Now on with the chapter!_

Chapter 5-Coming Back

"Bliss." Rory Gilmore reminded herself.

After she had called Colin and Finn to move out all her stuff from Rory's place Logan had really been hitting her with the phone calls,emails,flowers,chocolate,buying her two coffee carts;one for the morning and other for and I quote 'late night cramming sessions' which she had discarded of,given back or gave to her mom crossing of the Logan and writing in huge letters RORY.

Right now another basket of danish's had arrived and all of them looked completely delicious and delectable but she had control herself.

"No." I ordered myself after picking up the note which again ended with the sentence 'I love you and I'm sorry'. In that order.

I stared at the note for a few seconds and then crumbled it up and threw the the paper fruitlessly in the basket and let out a suppressed groan.

I had just finished a ten page essay and I had no energy to handle the Logan problem. I made it to my bed with some struggle and plopped down on my bed as my dreams were occupied the greatest man in my opinion. A Jess Mariano.

I grinned and fell deeper into sleep.

* * *

Many,Many hours later.

"Hey Lorelai." Sookie's voice playfully came through the room as she opened the door and entered the room.

"Hi sook!" I heard my voice strike across the room. "I have so ready to get out of this hell hole!"

"Lorelai! Language." Sookie scolded firmly and then broke into a huge smile. "Hey. You're coming home. To the hollow!"

I furrowed my brow, "Slang or Taylor?"

"Taylor. He sent me a whole kit on how to treat you after your 'traumatic experience'." Sookie rolled her eyes pitifully and sat on the chair next to her bed.

Lorelai grimaced and wrinkled her nose. "Yikes!" She said laughing .

"Yikes is right," Sookie agreed. "So your parents have only signed the paperwork and you are ready to go as soon as your doctor Ellen West sees you off." Sookie recited running her hands through her,for the moment,open light brown almost red hair.

I groaned and sat back in my bed. "It wasn't enough for me to drilled to a bed and casted I also have to see that moronic woman." I grumbled scowling furiously.

Sookie looked at my expression and gave a light laugh. "Ellen's the best in hartford honey. Your parents made sure of that."

"But she's so basic!" I complained pitifully

Sookie jabbed me in the arm. "She'll be here in a minute. Any updates?"

"Oh yeah. Yesterday I had a kind of flashback?" I said raising my brow ever so slightly. The truth was I didn't know what that was.

"What?" Sookie shrieked "Why didn't you tell me?"

I gave a mini shrug. "I wasn't sure if it even was a flashback!" I protested pitifully.

Sookie moved her chair closer to me. "Spill." She said simply

"Okay so it starts in the independence inn's kitchen okay. You handed me a cup of coffee and I took a sip of it and it was the most delicious thing ever. So naturally I asked you how did you make it and then you said you didn't."

"I didn't?" Sookie interrupted loudly

I threw Sookie a look.

"OK. Continue." Sookie released a breath and looked at me elated.

"So I asked you where you got it from and you said it was from mike's or duke's or something and you said that it had the second best food in town because duh. So then I asked you where it was and you said it was a building with a Williams Hardware sign? Isn't that weird?" I laughed as my eyes met hers. "Right?" I echoed when i saw that she wasn't laughing.

"Yeah,totally." Sookie said distractedly and gave me a half smile eyes not meeting mine.

"So then I told you I was taking my fifteen and headed to the town to this mikes or.."

"Luke's." Sookie said suddenly interrupting me

"What?" I asked her bewildered beyond belief

"That's the only place to get decent coffee in stars hollow."

"Oh. Okay. So anyways get reach the diner,enter the diner and I see a guy," I said my speech animated

"Really?" Sookie said jumping up,at me cheeks flushed.

"Um yeah. So anyways before I can see his face I wake up. I don't even don't know what this means!" I finish tirelessly.

"Honey." Sookie said gently reaching for my hand and stroked it with her thumb. "I think you had a flashback of the guy."

"What guy Sookie?" My voice had turned a couple decibels higher and my eyes had the guarded look that I had inherited from my mother.

Sookie smiled sadly. "The one you love."

"I hate you right now." I relented voice soft and fragile.

Sookie grasp on my hand grew firmer. "I would to hon. I would to."

* * *

In A Luke's Lull

I stare at the clock and when the hands of the clock on the wrist that April had given me reach 11:00 PM I lunge for the phone. Rashly I dialled Rory's number. I needed to know about Lorelai. I swearer that I would stay away but I needed to know if she was coming back. I needed to just catch a glimpse of her with her brown lustrous curls and her piercing smile that could make heads turn.

Rory picks off the phone and let out a honk. "Come on let me in!" I could already sense her hostility. I grimaced and gave a gruff monosyllable to Rory.

"Hey."

"Luke?" Rory asked in surprise. "Is something wrong? Do you need help?" Her brow knit closely together she asked.

" like that. But..um I just want to know if your mom is coming back to the stars hollow today. I heard patty and Babette talking about it and wanted to confirm it with you."

Crickets.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask about her at all. But I have to know. So that can I prepare." I pressed on

"Mom's coming today yeah. She'll probably want coffee and will come to Luke's so if you are not ready keep Luke's closed from five to eight. But Luke. Mom misses you." Rory blurted out.

"What?" I said stupidly. "How can she? She doesn't even remember me? Rory," I started sternly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"She had a flashback Luke. A flashback about you. Not me,not Sookie,You. So a little nudge from you can help." Rory heaved a sigh. "Look Luke I don't know what happened between you two but all I know that it isn't good but help her remember. Help her fall in love with you again."

With that Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore pressed the bright gree button and left Luke in blinding daze with Rory's words hitting him one by one.

A flashback about you Luke. Not me,not Sookie,you.

I don't know what happened between you two but all I know that it isn't good.

Help her fall in love with you again.

The two solemn words echoed like a symphony in my head.

In love.

What the hell should I do now?

* * *

"Sookie! Come on give me a clue!" I begged Sookie practically on my knees begging.

Sookie' slips were held together in a firm,straight line not budging.

"A picture? A little picture. Come on what'll will be the harm?"

Sookie gave me a pointed look and raised her arm. "I pledge the fifth," my best friend told me soberly.

"Tease."

"Impossible Girl."

"My Greek name I believe. My mother took one look at me smuggling the chocolate under my five hundred dollar chiffon 'ensemble' as a baby and said 'oh Richard I got a name for her!' Oh my,oh dear!"

Sookie shaked her head from one side to another and then throwing her head back and laughing hysterically at my Emily Gilmore imitation.

I joined her in hysterical laughter. A knock fell at the door and I hollered out while furrowing my brow furiously at the thick paperback at my feet. What was that? Sookie brought it over for some reason. I'll find out later I coaxed myself dutifully and brought my eyes to the door where my Rory emerged.

"The fruit of my loins! Here to spring me from here loin fruit?"

My daughter wrinkled her nose and cocked her head as her eyes sharpened.

"Loin fruit?" She asked sitting down at the side of the bed leaning on the frame of the bed.

"It's all the hype right now!" I protested giving her a pout

Rory gave out the lightest of laughs. "Hey I got a surprise for you!" The brunette said excitedly

"What?" I asked baffled for a second as a knock fell at the door again. "It's always open!" I whisper-yelled. Well more yell than whisper.

A thirty seven maybe eight year old opened the door. At first glance she looked unfamiliar. A head of smooth brown almost blackish hair with bright sparkling eyes green which flecks of gold stricken in. She has wearing a uniform white doctors coat. Across a smile has plastered over her face and I couldn't misplaced that smile anywhere else.

"Lexi?" I said shocked. I hadn't seen her seen Rory was nine months old. Alexia or Lexi as I call her,was one of my actual friends in Hartford.

Ever since the eight grade till the eleventh grade we had been inseparable. We met in second period science class-chemistry to be exact.

Lexi was shy and timid and was as fate had it seated next to me. When I first noticed her she didn't look like someone like me. Unlike me she wasn't loud,she actually had a filter and didn't look like a slacker.

With her thick rimmed black glasses and the way she had slipped a pen on the base of the behind of her head as a knotted high ponytail,the truth was she looked like a nerd.

Before the class started she didn't take this time to talk or gossip with her friends or even flirt with a guy but as an alternative she opened a thick book with the title 'How Maya Got Kissed,Got Wild And Got A Life.'

I immediately heard the whispers of my 'friends' gossiping about her and I noticed with all the more heinous things they would say she flipped the pages with more force and even more energy almost tearing the page.

Throwing my so-called friends a look I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me with a questionable look and removed her thick rimmed glasses and said in her edgy,guarded voice "Yes?" Her voice was more matured and sophisticated than ninety percent of the class.

The class dropped to stage whispers and hushed voices and stared as they watched I,a so called popular girl talk to a nerd. She didn't looked very fazed and adopted a comfortable position.

"Well I was just wondering about that book.."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I was wondering where you got it. It's looks pretty cool."

Cue the gasps from the class. I threw the entire class a look and everyone fell silent.

"Well actually my mom wrote it." The girl who was now smiling at me warmly.

"Really?" I asked shocked. Most people's mom here were stay at home moms.

"Yeah. It's kinda a best seller." The brunette said gloatingly modest.

We both broke into a silly smile and I stuck my hand out at her. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." I said to her

"Alexia Amelia Anderson. But call me Lexi please." Lexi smiled at me.

"Wow. Your mom is an alliteration freak isn't she?" I said jokingly

Lexi jabbed me in the arm and that was the start of our friendship.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Lexi said to me eyes shining brightly bringing me out of my little bubble.

"Shut up and give me a hug you idiot,Lex!" I cried out to her as she leaned towards me and gave me a bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "And why on earth are you wearing a doctors coat?"

"Don't worry. I didn't go doctor on you." Lexi answered playful. "My sister needed someone to cover her shift today and I happened to get a defacto medical degree because my sister is a senior doctor. Ah good old Doc."

"Good old Doc." I repeated remembering her even more nerdier sister.

"So when I found out what happened to you and what room you were in,I begged Ellen to give me all your details."

"Please tell me it worked." I pleaded.

Lexi pouted, "Still a worry wart I see."

I gave her a look. The one that said 'I'm actually serious'

"Don't worry. I asked her and she was too busy getting knocked up by my sister's intern anyways." Lexi shrugged.

My face creased up in laugher. "I see you are just as crude as before." I teased her.

"Now on with the thingy." Lexi changed subject to which I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So I'm just reading west's notes which are so boring. Just written in 'serious' pencil." The brunette rambled.

"Lex."

"But everything seems to be in good shape physically. You have to wear a cast for six to eight weeks and you're coming in with your daughter for physical therapy on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two weeks after you get the cast off." Lexi said pointing at me then Rory then me again.

"But I know you have amnesia which is not a textbook situation but as long you make an effort to try remembering and you adapt back into your usual environment you should be fine. Any progress on that my little sparky?" Lexi asked her eyes glinting.

"Sparky?" I asked her in a wry tone. "You're still calling me that?"

"Yup." She answered popping the 'p'.

I threw my head back and laughed. "None really. A had a kinda thing but I didn't really."

Lexi let out a small snort. "Can you be a bit more detailed?"

"I had kinda of a flashback but I knew all that stuff already. Does that make sense?" I asked Lexi shifting in my seat.

"Sure. Did you see anything new to you?" Lexi asked twirling a poppy bright pen between her fingers.

"Well a diner thing but other than that nada. None." I said despairingly.

"Don't worry. Flashbacks to as fast as they come I'm sure you'll get another any minute now. So if you don't have any more questions we can sign you out." Lexi took a deep breath. "That felt very doctor like. Ish." Lexi finished.

I let out a huge laugh. "Only you lex. And I'm ready so..let's go to..to the hollow." I cried out pointing at the door causing everyone to laugh.

I smiled at my mom as she groaned and complained as her friend Lexi tried to get her into the wheelchair.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" Lexi cried out while her face was twisted up in anguish. "Get in this wheelchair right now or else!"

My mom pretended to think for a few seconds. "Or else what?" She challenged Lexi.

Lexi gave a huge sigh. "You forced my hand Lorelai. I have no choice." She braced herself and then proceeded to pick up my mom very carefully.

"What are you doing?" My mom tried to kick Lexi in the shin but missed just in time as Lexi placed her on the base of the wheelchair.

"Meanie." She complained and scowled at Lexi as Lexi gave a large laugh.

"You'll thank me one day." Lexi said to my mom pushing her in the wheelchair out of the hospital.

My mom pouted and crossed her arms across her chest as Lexi pushed her through the hospital. We greeted a few people who were walking the floors who we had met and a couple of guys flirted with my mom and Lexi and they brushed the comments easily.

"How do you do that?" I asked Lexi after she rejected another man after being asked out on a date. "Just reject them like that?"

Lexi grinned at me. "Well you have take into account that I have a boyfriend named Scott who I been living with for three years and the fact that I'm not a flirter." She explained.

"Same with me." My mom agreed. "If you omit that Scott part." She said smiling brightly as we moved into the lift which was empty which was not surprising at all for a Tuesday afternoon.

"I wasn't either until I met Jackson." Sookie said with a dreamy look on her face at the mention of Jackson.

"Jackson is Sookie's husband." I explained to Lexi.

"That's so nice!" Lexi gushed as she pressed the G button the panel which had writing on the side sayin R.

"Lexi can be a romantic when need be. What happened to the Lexi who was like 'I don't believe in marriage or even one night stands?'" My mom said teasingly

Lexi grinned. "Well that Lexi didn't know Scott Alder did she?" The brunette said a dreamy look taking over her face.

As they continued talking and Lexi walked us to the car and gave mom a huge hug with the promise of a visit to stars hollow. We all climbed inside the car and waved goodbye to Lexi.

The chatter continued as my mind drifted away to a certain man.

Jess Mariano. Ever since that day in the hospital we had been growing closer. But not..romantically. We were slipping back into our lost routine that we had established in high school.

We talked about Hemingway and Tolstoy and Yale and New York and even mom and

Luke. We hadn't made a decision about that yet.

I wanted mom to stay away from Luke for a while while Jess thought that I needed to tell her immediately.

Well we will had to see how that goes then no?

The car ride was mostly made up chatter from me and Sookie as she told what was new in stars hollow. Which was included but not limited to town meetings,the newest festivals and the rumour that Taylor was dating someone in stars hollow.

"No!" I recoiled as Sookie told at Miss Patty was a possibility.

"I know. Imagine how they're kids would be like?" Sookie cringed visibly.

After that we talked about everything from the inn to Michel to the new hot guy in town.

"Even though I am married and a mom I have to admit that guy is hot!" Sookie admitted laughing.

"Amen to that Sookie." Rory added solemn.

"Hey look." I said suddenly as I pointed out the window. We had just past the blue stars hollow sign.

In the next few minutes I sat in silence wary of how I was going fit back into stars hollow.

"Mom?" Rory said quietly breaking the bony silence.

I turned my head to see my daughter who was sitting in the drivers seat. "Yeah?"

She smiled brightly showing her dimples."We're here."

I raised my head and looked out of the window and then my mouth widened in surprise.

"Oh my god." I said slowly enunciating each word.

The entire population of stars hollow maybe more were gathered in gazebo with tables full of chocolates and coffee and pop tarts and even biscotti left over from our Europe trip. I had no idea how they managed to salvage that.

There were about a dozen of banners with the words 'WELCOME BACK LORELAI' and 'WE MISSED YOU'.

I struggled out of the chair and Rory helped me to get into the wheelchair which had stashed in the back.

I smiled and wheeled myself to the middle of the gazebo and saw everyone again. Miss Patty. Babette. Lane. . Taylor and even East Side Tillie.

The only person missing was one of the most important ones in my life.

But I didn't know that.


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

I have decided to stop writing this story. I am re-reading this after four months and I realise the plot doesn't work at all.

Anyways special thanks to all the people who viewed my story and especially to-

BeingWhoIAm

kpop31

LC42

CAFEEEgilmore for reviewing

And

Alf123

CAFEEEgilmore

LC42

MGM724

Maddie2626

Theraven1006

WritingChic

jwehnert

kcole6206

kpop381

nene0302

nzlouise

And oy with the username as well.

Copper Boom and bye!


End file.
